


NSFW Café Enchanté Headcanons

by ikkiru



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angels, Biting, Cafe Enchante Spoilers for ALL ROUTES, Demons, F/M, Fantasy Genders, First Time, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Nonbinary Character, Other, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, gender isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: Some freewrite, headcanon thoughts on the Enchanté men's first sexual encouters with Kotone!Canus and Il are HC'd as being nonbinary/trans, or physically female. They/them used for Vennia's brief mention, he/him for all the other men.Chapters are per character, spoilers for all routes.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Canus Espada, Awaki Kotone/Ignis Carbunculus, Awaki Kotone/Il Fado de Rie, Awaki Kotone/Miser Rex | Misyr Rex, Awaki Kotone/Rindo Kaoru





	1. Canus Espada

**Canus Espada**

While fairies are inherently genderless, their bodies physically take the shape of human females. Their appearances also trend towards the side of feminine, but this is not always the case - some being born with some masculine features. In addition, the fairies have a small measure of control over their physical appearance. Vennia, as well as Canus, have modified their appearances gradually over time to better suit their perceptions of themselves. For Vennia, they have worked towards maintaining a delicate androgynous balance; while Canus leaned into the more masculine features he had been born with and kept more feminine aspects of his appearance at bay. Especially after coming to the human world, Canus chose to bolster his masculine appearance, taking up weight lifting. When presented with an understanding of human genders, too, he had already favored the more masculine aesthetics and chose to keep himself that way.

After having been together with Kotone for some time, a few of the Enchanté men decided someone needed to clue Canus in on what came next, and it wasn’t going to be their dear owner Kotone. After a way too detailed explanation on the how-to’s and precautions of sex, Canus had to break it to them that he didn’t have what they were trying to warn him about. He began to explain how fairies only had female body types, matching Kotone’s, and that he’d never even heard of what a dick was, and after having enough, the men had to quickly stop Canus from explaining further before they learned more than they ever needed to know. Misyr, Ignis, and Rindo called it quits after that, leaving speechless. At the very least they had explained the concept of sex - new to Canus - which was half of their goal.

When it came down to the actual matter of getting into action, Canus decided showing was better than telling, not trusting himself to transmit the matter accurately and succinctly. After the grand reveal of Canus’s pussy, Kotone was a bit shocked, as it hadn’t occurred to her before to exactly ask about it, but was still in love with how preciously and delicately Canus had broached the subject. The first few times doing it was just getting used to the act - both first-timers - in addition to getting comfortable with each other, and the whole idea of having sex together. Not only did Canus have to get used to his own body - largely ignored under layers of armor or simply neglected - he also had to get used with the touch and feel of another - Kotone.


	2. Ignis Carbunculus

**Ignis Carbunculus**

With Ignis, what you see is what you get. Already showing off shirtless anytime in beast mode, it doesn’t take much to imagine what lays just out of sight. Of course, Ignis chose to get right down to business with Kotone after they began dating, but may have forgotten to fill in some of the details that differed from human intercourse and beast nonhuman intercourse. Namely, the part about the knot getting bigger, the pair being stuck together for a bit after it was all done, and the biting. It had all felt normal at the beginning, Ignis’s shadow dominating Kotone’s frame against the mattress; until about halfway through, when Ignis had ceased his grunting, sweet talk, and kissing in favor of burying his fangs into the crook of Kotone’s neck. Sharp enough to prick, to hurt, but not firm enough to break skin - to Kotone’s relief. The way Ignis’s eyes were closed, brows furrowed, gnawing away at her delicate flesh, made Kotone know this was more by instinct than by choice, and stopping him might not be easy. Ignoring the hot, blistering tongue, wet teeth and saliva against her skin, the second surprise came at the gush of warmth near her stomach, followed by the feeling of her insides tightening rapidly, the same feeling as when Ignis had first pressed himself inside her. Whatever had happened inside her had spurned Ignis from his biting trance, the heat and pain vanishing from her neck and Kotone’s focus drifted to the knot stuck inside her, forcing Ignis close against her. The knot prevented her from crawling away, but so did Ignis’s arms as he drew her in close, apologizing for and licking the red blemish that he had caused on her skin. It was obvious she’d not only be stuck to him for quite some time, but Ignis may also not let her go so easily even after that.


	3. Rindō Kaoru

**Rindō Kaoru**

Prior to his lifesaving transformation, Rindō had always considered himself decently well endowed in the privates region. Although, especially as he got older, he didn't exactly care much for sexual or even emotional relations with others, making it a moot point for most of his daily life. Of course, not after he met Kotone and became further acquainted, did the necessity of it rise in his mind again. These thoughts and doubts regarding himself were promptly squashed by his transformation physically into an entirely new form, one that he even had trouble meeting in the mirror. Still filled with guilt for his appearance, unable to provide Kotone with the normal, human life he had so desired to give her, Rindō now had to cope with the idea of not even being able to give her a normal first for anything. Least of all, Kotone’s first sexual experience. After having psyched himself up to properly checking his pants, he was pleasantly surprised to find out his dick really hadn’t changed that much, despite everything else; it was certainly, visibly, inhuman, consumed by the same black and white, swirling substance that consumed other parts of him. Bigger than he remembers, Rindō thinks, slightly grateful to the elixir for that, but was relieved it didn’t seem so big that it was infeasible to any human. Explaining it to Kotone was thankfully easier than he expected, able to utilize his experience as a former human to explain that, yes, men’s dicks don’t normally look like this, and that yes, he was certainly upset to have their first time together be as such. It takes a lot of convincing from Kotone to make him even consider the idea of stripping, and even more moaning and groaning from her to get him to stop apologizing every step of the way. Kotone would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, sleeping with a nonhuman, but knowing how caring Rindō was, she wouldn’t mind anything as long as it was with him.


	4. Il Fado de Rie

**Il Fado de Rie**

Angels, being the purest forms of humans, abandoned a lot of physical characteristics of humans in order to streamline their design, stripped of their excess in order to better serve. They now lack extreme sexual dimorphism, female angels already being few and far in between, the base angel design consisting of a blend of female and male forms. Flat chests and vaginas became the standard, streamlining and limiting the angels’ design, creating a simpler, purer, aerodynamic angelic form. Males and females both feature the same stature, meaning the angels put little consideration into their physicality in comparison to each other. 

The same applies to Il, who hadn't considered that the other Enchanté patrons, or Kotone for that matter, had different physical features that he did. All the otome Il had played, and even the imitation of a love interest, couldn’t teach him the intricacies of male anatomy, or sex, or really, well, anything except the parts leading up to the act. No matter the cheesy moves and lines he could use, it was an inevitable shock to both himself and Kotone that neither of them knew the next steps for anything inherently sexual. Once they somehow got down to it, it was a shock to Kotone that Il’s lower half resembled her own, and a bigger surprise that Il was somehow not shocked at himself and Kotone for matching. Il casually tried to explain that this was the standard for angels, and he didn’t understand why Kotone was so flustered, as it was the same for humans, too, right? Learning that it wasn’t the same didn’t faze Il in the slightest, as he would’ve had Kotone any which ways.


	5. Misyr Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an alternate Misyr ending, where Kotone knows everything but doesn't become the world. I don't know I didn't put that much thought in, but basically he's in his usual demon form.

**Misyr Rex**

Unfortunately, when Misyr created his ideal design to enter the human world, he hadn’t accounted for the intimate parts underneath the detailed robes. Misyr had never planned to disrobe in the human world, meaning that it never occurred to him to adjust his under appearance at all during the many years he spent in the cafe. Without consideration for what demons looked like underneath their clothes, Misyr had inevitably restored his disguise to mimic the shape of his body from when he was human, or at least, what he believed it to have looked like. It had been quite some time since he’d seen it, after all, and it was just as much a shock to him as it was to Kotone. Underneath fantastical demon horns, clothes, and pointed claws was a man no different from any other, one who was strangely, simultaneously, new, and yet still familiar. A bit embarrassed to be so vulnerable, showing what was inherently the most personal part of him, Misyr had offered to change his form but Kotone refused. Not only was she open to accepting all of Misyr, him changing to her expectations was never something she wanted. If human was how Misyr saw himself, then she would prefer him to be human with her.


End file.
